Naminelina Chapter 2: Soon
Chapter 2: Soon Later that night, Viola was seated to her favorite chair with Namine sitting on the bridge of her nose and her dog Itchy by the fireplace. "How about the story of the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time-" Viola began, but Namine interrupted her. "Oh, Mother, please." Namine said. "Are there any stories about the little people?" "As a matter of fact, there are, Namine. Look." Viola explained and flipped through the book. Namine slid down on her mother's nose and Viola caught her in her hand. She slid down it and went onto the beautifully illustrated book to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely, dressed in lavish clothing. Some had children of nature, otherers looked more like the elegant aristocrats. "They are little, just like me. But…but what are those?" Namine asked curiously pointing to the picture. "They're wings, Namine. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they can fly." Viola said. "Not only those, but the Nobodies of Destiny Island." "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" Namine asked. The woman looked pensive for a second. "Well, I thought I did once." "Really?" "Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." "And they lived happily ever after." "Most likely." Viola laughed. "Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size." Namine said. "Yes, of course." Viola said a little unsure. Namine sighed sadly, "Well that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big." "No, Namine, no." Viola said to her kindly, "Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are. Bedtime dear, it's been a long day. You must go to sleep now." She picked up her tiny daughter and put her in her walnut bed in her giant cradle. "Sleep tight." "Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Namine asked. "I'd want to look at the pictures and draw some when I go to sleep." "But of course, my dear." Viola answered as she put her walnut bed on the windowsill. Carefully, she set and open the book up in front of Namine and handed her sketchbook(which was tiny) to her. "Goodnight, mother." Namine said. "Goodnight, Namine." Viola said. She turned to Itchy and said, "You take good care of her, Itchy." When Viola left the room, Namine turned to the brilliant full moon, before clibnig out her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and painting of the magical creature she'd grown to love. Unable to love, Namine did what she always did when she couldn't sleep and when she isn't drawing: sing. The girl had a sweet voice like the chime of a small gold bell. Namine: I know there's someone Somewhere Someone Who's sure to find me Soon Soon, Namine started to dance to the song she was singing. After the rain goes There are rainbows I'll find my rainbow Soon Here, Itchy hopped up on one of the chairs, enjoying the sound of Namine's voice. Soon, in a world be just pretend Soon a happy ending Love, can you hear me If you're near me Sing your song Sure and strong And…soon As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there are such things as fairies and Nobodies." She thought some more as she began to draw some sketches into her sketchbook. Far off the gardens and hidden from the humans the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer begins to fade for the golding of autumn. There deep within the heart of ancient woods, where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laughter danced on the wind. Rapidly from the Vale of the Fairies and Nobodies, a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields. The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of Autumn. Peach and Daisy were riding on strage caravans pulled by butterflies using their staves to make autumn alongs with Kari and Yolei and the fairies and nobodies. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: Fairies and Nobodies. Leading the group are two 'fairies" The first was a man with brown hair and he wore a tuxedo with a red tie and had blue eyes; he's Jonathan Harker. The second was a woman with long red hair in a ponytail, green eyes and she wore a green gown with puffy sleeves and a necklace; she's Mina Seward-Harker, Jonathan's wife. But something was missing among the celebration which Mina noticed. "Oh, don't look now, my dear, but our son is missing again." Mina said. "So he is. I think he feels silly riding that butterfly we gave him." Jonathan said. "Why should he feel silly?" Mina asked. "It-it-it doesn't make the right impression on the young ladies." Jonathan said. "Well, what about impression on the court? Jonathan, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here." Jonathan then said, "Mina-" "He'll hurt himself. I hope he's not buzzing the vales on that wretched dragonfly with his guardians Axel and Xion. He is crowned prince, for heavens sake." Mina said. Jonathan laughed, "Mina, have you forgotten what it's like to be 15?" Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes